


What You Want, What You Need

by laykay



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Almost first time, F/F, Waverly tears, originally on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laykay/pseuds/laykay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr.  Waverly get nervous before her first time with Nicole, she ends up breaking down in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Want, What You Need

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few days ago on tumblr (URL reallytinylaura) so there's a chance you might have seen this already but I finally decided to post it here.

“Wave…” Nicole began as her girlfriend’s lips hit her mouth clumsily, their teeth clanking together, small hands trembled against the buttons on the redhead’s shirt. “Hey, hey,” she whispered softly, gently pulling Waverly’s hands away from her shirt. “We don’t need to.”

Waverly opened her eyes to look at Nicole. “I want to,” she said simply, her lips back on Nicole’s instantly.

“Slow,” Nicole managed to say.

“Slow.” She began working on the buttons again but gave up after the third button from the top, deciding instead to attempt to pull the cop’s uniform shirt off over her head. 

“Wait,” Nicole said as the inside of the shirt became a tangle of hair, arms and fabric. She finally managed to rid herself of the shirt and tossed it away from her bed. “Slow,” she said again.

This time, Waverly didn’t respond, her hands working again on Nicole’s clothes.

“My pants won’t come off over my head,” Nicole told her. “So you know.”

Waverly let out an annoyed grunt. “I just want to…” she trailed off, shaking her head.

“Want to what?”

“Make you happy,” she whispered, her voice small.

Nicole smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind Waverly’s ear. “Have I done something to make you think I’m not happy?”

“No,” she said quickly, shaking her head vehemently. “I… I just… I’ve never…”

“I know. There’s no rush. Whatever you need I’m…” she trailed off when she noticed tears falling from her girlfriend’s eyes. “Hey. What… don’t cry. Please, don’t cry.” She removed her hands from Waverly’s body, wondering if she’d somehow hurt her.

“Champ,” Waverly sobbed. 

Nicole tried to not recoil at the mention of Waverly’s ex-boyfriend. “What about Champ?”

“He… he…” She sniffled loudly. “He didn’t… he didn’t ca… care,” she stammered, choking on her words. “About what I wanted.”

Nicole’s eyes softened, cupping Waverly’s face in her hands. “All I care about is what you want. _I_ want to make _you_ happy.”

“No one’s ever cared if I was happy,” Waverly said, tears still falling from her eyes as Nicole gently wiped the tears from her cheeks with her thumbs. “Not my sisters, not my parents, not… no one. Until you.”

The redhead smiled softly, kissing away a tear on Waverly’s cheek. “Are you happy now?”

She looked up at her, eyes still shining with tears but none fell. “I think for the first time in my life, I am.”

Nicole smiled and kissed her softly before leaving the bed. Waverly frowned, watching her open one of her dresser drawers to pull out a short sleeved gym shirt. She returned to the bed, kneeing in front of her girlfriend. “You’ll be more comfortable sleeping in this.”

Waverly looked at the cotton shirt Nicole handed to her. “But…” She looked at the shirt on the floor.

“It can wait. I’m not going anywhere. Go ahead and get changed. I’ll be right here.”

Waverly nodded and walked to Nicole’s bathroom, quickly stripping out of her jeans and shirt and put on the t-shirt before walking back into the bedroom. Nicole was waiting, as she promised, dressed in a tank top and cotton shorts. 

“Come here, baby,” she whispered, holding her hand towards Waverly. She put her hand into Nicole’s, allowing her to pull her into the bed next to her. Nicole kissed the side of her head softly. “Let’s go to sleep, hm?”

Waverly turned her head to look at her. “Thank you.”

“I haven’t done anything.”

“You’re you.”


End file.
